But, they are not looking!
by sasuke's not meant to be wife
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are listening the presentation, but the black haired beauty got a little problem that only his blond boyfriend can solve. Will the cute blond be willing to help him and cooperate? :D yaoi!SasuNaru boyxboy Rated M!


**But, they are not looking!**

* * *

**Hi guys!**

**First of all, I owe you an explanation.**

**I know the most of you liked my fic _Classroom 9a_ and the sequel to it, but unfortunately it got deleted because of the summary. -_-**

**I'll re-post the story, don't worry! *hides from scary glares***

**Anyway this is just another one-shot I came up with while presenting the South Korea with my friends xD**

**I hope it's gonna make you laugh xD**

**Tell me your opinion! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! /nor Sasuke :(**

**Warnings: YAOI! OF COURSE XD SasuNaru 3**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Sakura, Ino and Hinata were talking. Well, actually they were presenting the history of Korea to the class. Kakashi-sensei fell asleep already, but it was weird enough he got on time for the class, so sleeping pulled him a bit out of the weirdness. The classroom was full of students and they were all paying close attention to what the girls were saying. It was probably interesting but I choose not to listen.

Not that I didn't want to or hated them or held a grudge or something…

I was just painfully horny because my little blond was chewing on his godawfull orange pencil displaying his pink little tongue way too much to keep my mind steady.

He was too focused on the presentation to notice I was getting closer to him.

Last row to the left, next to the window. The lights were off during the slideshow display on the panel. Oh, yeah! Dobe, I got you now.

I lightly put my hand on his thigh, but the idiot just caught my hand and linked our fingers. Not time for the romance Dobe, play along damn it!

I took his hand in mine and put it to my crotch.

Good god, you should've seen his confused and mortified expression.

"The fuck are you doing Teme? We're in the middle of the class, someone's gonna see us damn it! Behave yourself!"

"See if I give a fuck. I'm horny, please me!" I insisted, but the Dobe wouldn't budge.

"I said NO!" he was so pig-headed sometimes.

I threw another glance at the people in the room, and once again, they were gawking at the three girls who kept talking. Ino was wiggling her hair and her attention was focused on Sakura who was currently showing something on the slideshow which I honestly didn't give a fuck about. Hinata was patiently waiting for her turn and also was looking at the screen. The rest had their back turned to us and that was all I needed to see to pull my Dobe in for a passionate kiss.

He squealed and tried to resist me but I wouldn't have any of that.

I smashed our lips together and pulled his tongue in my mouth gently biting on it. The Dobe scrunched his hand forgetting it was peacefully resting on my semi-hard dick.

GOD!

I moaned and thank heaven he had his tongue moving inside of my mouth or else I'd sure attract some attention.

He pulled away and once again told me to stop molesting him, "If you do that again, I'll withhold you from having sex with me for a goddamn week!"

He glared hard at me and that turned me on even more!

Fuck my life.

I won't ease up on him.

I WON'T!

Even if it costs me the whole week of sex… Yeah I felt like shit knowing this stupid information, but I was thinking with my little buddy down there at the moment, so…

Naruto pulled his hand away with another warning glare directed straight at me, which of course, made my dick twitch in my already tight pants.

I pinched his side but he paid no attention to my ministrations.

I poked him between the ribs and the idiot moved away.

So… that's how you're gonna play, huh? I'll show you…

Seeing Naruto focus his attention to someone else other than me while I was dying here trying to divert his view, made me feel jealous.

And again, FUCK. MY. LIFE.

I became such a whimp since I got together with the annoyingly cute blond sitting next to me. I recalled how we got together and painfully twitched because the pressure in my pants was way too big.

Or maybe my cock was?

I shook my head to try and change my way of thoughts.

My gaze fell on my beautiful blond boyfriend and I decided that I had had enough.

Checking to see if our sensei is still sleeping and confirming that yes, he was as good as dead, I turned to Naruto and grabbed his dick in my fist.

His eyes were bulging and hissed lowly, "Sasuke!"

I smirked knowingly feeling him harden under my touch. You're in, Dobe.

I kept pumping his half-hard erection and the faces he made… OH GOD… I could come then and there on spot without even touching myself, or getting him to touch me, which I was actually working on this whole time.

Now where would be fun in that?

Correct.

"Sa-aaah-suke! Stop it! Someone might see and I'd die of embarrassment if I cum in front of all of them!" And his low and husky voice…

He will be the death of me one of these days, I just knew it. I mean, who could possibly endure a whole week without pummeling that tight perky ass?

Yeah… I'll die.

I wanted him to touch me so badly… Hearing Hinata presenting schools' system in Korea I knew we had a little time.

I unzipped his pants and heard him cursing quietly.

I leaned in to lick his earlobe and whispered sexily, "Naru-chan… touch me… please…just… touch my dick…"

He looked at me through half lidded eyes and

– look and behold –

he hit my head so hard I thought I'd fall off of the chair.

"..."

He zipped up his pants and showed me off with his middle finger.

…

I just shrunk in my chair and sulked for the rest of the class.

There are times like this I just really hate him.

My life sucks.

* * *

**A/N**

**Review? :)**

**Love,**

**A**


End file.
